


Melt my Frozen  Heart

by Blackened_Soul



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackened_Soul/pseuds/Blackened_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jack Frost knows is the cold because of the ice in his blood, deadly freezing skin and frozen heart. Jack freezes everything he touches which is the main reason for his solitude. All the other spirits fear and hate him even after he becomes a Guardian. Jacks only place to call home is an ice cave hidden in the Arctic, where he hibernates during the warm seasons. He can't go anywhere warm without fear of melting. Jack believes that he is a monster and that nobody loves him; or at least..... that's what he thinks.     Pitch x Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt my Frozen  Heart

AN: This is my first time writing a Pitch x Jack pairing so I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are welcome and sadly I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters it contains. This is purely FAN MADE.

 

WARNINGS: This is a boy x boy don't like; then stop reading now and find a story that your innocent little mind will enjoy. This story contains swearing, some character bashing and the torture of our favorite little Jackie. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

MELT MY FROZEN HEART

Prologue

 

 

It was cold, dark and I was afraid. Everything was a blurry bluish grey that made my head spin. I couldn't remember how I got there, what I was doing or who I even was. I couldn't see anything but blobs of dull color surrounding, no swarming me. They wouldn't leave and I couldn't get away, my frozen body too unwilling to move. But even with the blobs attempting to distract me all I could focus on was an empty coldness I felt stirring deep inside my chest; it felt... heavy, painful and very unpleasant. It seemed like hours when it was in fact moments that I felt an unfamiliar warm coil around me. I welcomed the warmth because it pushed away the cold and me feel protected, wanted. The blobs still advanced closer darkening my vision as they clouded my eyes. However I wasn't scared anymore, the warmth was comforting and chased all my fears of uncertainty away. The warmth reminded me of a soft blanket with hundreds of cozy fibers. All too quickly the warmth slowly left, slinking back into the depths that it came from. My silent pleading for whatever it was to return, and not leave me to feed the darkness that was creeping it's way into my vision, received no reply. As the warmth left the darkness increased until....

.

..

.

..

The warmth was gone, and I was left with my icy coldness and the pitch black.

 

\--------------------------------------------

AN: Anyone interested yet? I know I am. I apologize that this is so short and for the cheesy ending, I promise the story will get better. 

 

And just in case there is any confusion; that was Jack and he passed out.


End file.
